1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communications, and more particularly, to techniques for processing audio and speech signals.
2. Introduction
In the world of communications, where bandwidth is a fundamental limitation, audio and speech processing plays an important role multimedia applications. Audio and speech processing often involves various forms of signal compression to drastically decrease the amount of information required to represent audio and speech signals, and thereby reduce the transmission bandwidth. These processing systems are often referred to as encoders for compressing the audio and speech and decoders for decompressing audio and speech.
Traditional audio and speech processing systems achieve significant compression ratios using complex psychoacoustic models and filters at the cost of high complexity and delay. However, in the context of body area networks, tight constraints on power and latency demand simpler, low-complexity solutions to signal compression. Compression ratios are often traded off for power and latency gains.